Fight Until My Last Breath
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward Challenge: Spinning Wheel The castaways would be quizzed about favorite moments from past seasons of Survivor. The first person to correctly answer four questions would win. Reward: A helicopter trip and an overnight stay at a resort Winner: Alex White (Shared with John Snow) Immunity Challenge: Dash, Dig, Decode Three large sand pits are surrounded by signs with symbolic coordinate. Each castaway would be given a pair of ropes and a set of coordinates. They would use the ropes to match the coordinates up so that the ropes intersect within the circle. At that intersection point, they would dig up a bag of puzzle pieces. This would give them the coordinates to use with the ropes on the second sand pit. The process would be repeated until a final bag of puzzle pieces would be retrieved from the third sand pit. The first person to complete the last puzzle wins immunity Winner: Leo Holden Story Night 33 The final five and instead of being in a good mood, Sam approaches Justin and demands to know why he lied. Justin states Leo went back on their deal first and he had no choice. An annoyed Sam walks away. Day 34 The final five meet Jeff for their final reward challenge. The final five are thrilled to know the reward and get into their spots. Justin takes an early lead when he is the only one to get the first question right. Alex, Justin, and Sam get the next right. No one gets the next two questions right but Leo gets the fifth correct, making John the only one without a point. Alex and Leo get the next point, tying them with Justin. Alex finally gets a point and is followed by Alex, who has now taken the lead. Justin and Alex get the next question right and the score is 4-3-2-1-1. Justin gets the next point, tying him and Alex. For the next question, Alex gets it correct while Justin doesn't, winning Alex reward. When asked who he wants to take, Alex chooses John. Alex and John arrive to their helicopter and take off. The two are in awe of the sights of Norway. While on the helicopter, the two agree to use Sam to get rid of Justin at the next Tribal. The three who did not go on reward return to camp. Justin tries to talk to Sam but she ignores her. Justin tells Leo that he messed up and is worried she will vote him out. Leo brings up Justin's idol, but worries the two may also target Leo. The two talk about who they would target between Alex and John. Leo brings up John is better in physical challenges and has been playing a great social game while Alex has been mainly coasting along. Justin agrees. Sam joins the two and informs them she is using her idol at the next Tribal. The two are surprised to learn she has an idol but Leo states that they are voting John at the next Tribal. Sam states that even if it's true, she will be using as a safety net due to them lying at the previous Tribal. Day 35 Alex and John return from reward. Justin asks how the reward was but both men are distant towards him. Justin tries to start a conversation with them but they only give him short answers. Alex walks up to Sam and brings up how Justin betrayed her trust. Sam says that he no longer wants anything to do with Justin and is contemplating voting him out. Alex tells Sam he and John will go to the final three with her and that he is willing to go to the end with her. Day 36 The final five meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. As John gives back the necklace, Jeff explains the challenge. All five quickly find their first coordinate and begin digging. Sam struggles to dig while Justin, knowing he is in danger, pushes hard to get his first bag. The sand he throws lands on Sam, who tells him to quit it. Out of no where, John grabs his first bag, quickly followed by Leo. The two race the second sand pit to find their second bag. Justin gets his bag and races to catch up to John and Leo. Alex also struggles with Sam and is unable to pull up his bag. John and Leo find their second coordinate and start to dig. Leo finds his bag first and races to the final pit. Justin soon follows, prompting John to hurry and get his second bag. Sam and Alex finally get their first bag and race to the second pit. At the third pit, Justin is the first to get his bag and goes to the puzzle station. Alex curses under his breath as he sees his target at the last part of the challenge. Sam gets her second bag and heads to the third pit. John and Leo get their final bag and head to the puzzle station. Justin gets stuck early on while Leo empties his bag. John struggles to open his second bag. Leo races throughout the puzzle and places his final piece, winning him immunity. The final five return to camp and congratulate Leo on his win. John and Alex go off on their own. Justin takes this time to talk to Sam. He says that Alex and John have gotten arrogant since the reward challenge and need to be brought back down. Sam worries that it is a ploy to get rid of her and have her not play her idol. Justin tells Sam that she can play her idol as she is safe regardless. Sam tells Justin she will consider siding with him. Sam joins Alex and John's strategy talk. Alex states that Justin has overstayed his welcome. He goes on about how Justin has said some condescending things about members of the jury and no one like that should be allowed to go further. As Alex continues to talk, John grows worried. Alex leaves the two and John says Alex made Justin out to be a goat, to which Sam agrees. John says that while Justin has said rude things, he would still give him his jury goat as he played the best strategic game out of the other four. Sam says that Justin has had a firm grasp on the game since the start and it would be tough to beat him. At Tribal, Sam says she was shocked to see Julie go last time as two people (Leo and Justin) she trusted the most had betrayed her trust. Justin continues to apologize has he had no choice and only learned about the Julie plan last minute. Alex buts in, saying Justin knew for a few days that Julie was a target. The two go at it and Jeff asks Sam if she is the swing vote. Sam says that they may be making her feel like the swing in order to keep her from using her idol. She pulls out the idol, which surprises John and Alex. All four men tell Sam to use her idol if she feels worried. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff comes back, Sam uses her idol as a safety precaution. In the end, she gets no votes and sides with Justin and Leo, sending John to the jury. As Alex watches his only ally leave, he digs his head in his hands. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Alex works on saving himself! * Leo begins to turn on Justin. * Four are left. Can Alex save himself? Will Justin be able to reach his dream? Can Leo keep himself from failing? Will Sam be able to outlast the three men? Tune in for the finale! Author's Notes